un dia de lluvia
by kyoko01love
Summary: se conocieron un dia lluvioso, ella cambio su mundo pero su pasado se interpondra entre ellos. xfa entren y lean, no soy buena con los titulos solo pude pensar en ese XD dejen rews...


¡Hola! Que bueno q les halla gustado "bolitas de chocolate" me puse ¡muy contenta re emoción! je… este es mi segundo fic pero no es one shot, xfa denle una oportunidad, disfrútenlo y no olviden los rew!

Bleach y sus personajes son de ¡Tite Kubo!

**UN DIA DE LLUVIA**

A pesar de ser un día nublado varios rayos de sol se escaparon hacia su ventana atravesándola y haciéndolo despertar para que estas después desaparecieran entre aquellas nubes, abrió los ojos pesadamente, aun quería seguir durmiendo, pero no debía llegar tarde así que se levanto de su cama para ir directo al baño a alistarse para el colegio.

Después de vestirse se dirigió a la puerta y al abrir sintió que algo se le acercaba rápidamente a él. Frunció el ceño.

**Isshin Kurosaki:** - ¡Ichigooooooooooooooo! – Gritaba el dueño de la casa, Isshin Kurosaki, corriendo hacia Ichigo para darle una patada en forma de saludo pero la esquivo haciéndose a un lado para enseguida dirigirle un puñetazo en la nuca de su padre haciendo que este diera la cara contra el suelo y caer por las escaleras.

**Isshin Kurosaki: - **¡¿Esa es forma de tratar a tu querido padre? – dijo Isshin al levantarse del suelo para regañarlo con lagrimas en los ojos.

**Ichigo:** - ¡Deja de molestar viejo! – se iba a lanzar contra él pero fue interrumpido por el llamado de su pequeña hermana Yuzu anunciando que ya estaba listo el desayuno.

**Isshin Kurosaki:** - A comer ¡viva! – decía Isshin corriendo rápidamente hacia el comedor en donde se encontraban sus hijas e Ichigo atrás de el pero a un paso mas lento y antes de cerrar la puerta de su pieza miro hacia su ventana, en la cual se veían nubes grises.

**Ichigo:** - Odio la lluvia – dijo serio y sin más cerro la puerta para ir a desayunar.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar cercano en un solitario y pequeño departamento una joven se despertaba, su cabello largo y anaranjado se esparcía por toda la almohada.

Medio dormida miro el reloj, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que se le hacia tarde.

**Orihime: - **¡Ah! voy a llegar tarde - decía mientras corría apresurada al baño para ducharse, salió rápido tomo un corto desayuno y salió de su casa, sin antes tomar un paragua al ver el cielo por la ventana.

Pero al mirarse se dio cuenta que aun traía las pantuflas.

**Orihime: - **¡Ahí no! los zapatos - rápidamente entro se puso el calzado y salió disparando.

**Ichigo:** - ¡Se me hace tarde! ¡por tu culpa viejo! - decía un peli naranja muy enojado mientras salía rápidamente de su casa, dejando atrás a un papá melancólico que le hablaba a un poster gigante de su madre en la pared.

**Ichigo:** - Si ese viejo no me hubiera molestado no estaría retrasado - decía corriendo con el seño fruncido, unas pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer sobre su rostro miro arriba con disgusto.

**Ichigo:** - No puede ser, olvide mi paraguas. agh ya no tengo tiempo, mejor me apresuro - pero con esa llovizna se empezaba a mojar el piso, al estar llegando a un esquina refalo, "mierda!" pensó cuando creía q no podía ser peor vio una silueta que pasaba por delante corriendo, cerro los ojos y choco contra esa persona.

¡Ah! - gritaron ambos chicos.

Un paraguas rojo salió volando por el impacto quedando en el suelo. La lluvia se intensifico, se podría ver a una chica debajo de un chico, ambos peli naranjas, adoloridos e inconscientes.

Al poco tiempo la chica recobro el sentido y al tratar de levantarse sintió algo cálido y pesado sobre ella.

Ichigo también recobro la conciencia, no entendía que había pasado, hasta que recordó que se había refalado y caído sobre alguien. A pesar de que estaba extrañamente cómodo, se levanto rápidamente quedando apoyado sobre sus dos manos y ambas rodillas, sobre aquella persona.

Iba a disculparse pero se quedo mudo al ver con quien se había chocado. Ojos castaños, un rostro que mostraba confusión, inocencia, dulzura, y con un toque de rubor que se elevo a intenso. Un leve rubor apareció en la cara de Ichigo.

Se quería disculpar al ver que el chico se había levantado, pero en el momento en que cruzaron sus miradas no podía evitar quedarse muda, en el rostro de ese chico se podía ver confusión, ternura, fortaleza.

Aunque pareciera su imaginación le pareció ver un leve rubor en él.

El viento hiso que el paraguas volviera hacia ellos, haciendo que ambos reaccionaran.

Ichigo rápidamente se puso de pie disculpándose por lo ocurrido y ofreciéndole su mano a aquella joven. Ella se sentó y extendió su mano aceptando su ayuda.

**Ichigo**: - De verdad lo siento, ¿Estas bien?—dijo al ayudarla a levantarse. La lluvia se había alivianado.

**Orihime:** - Descuida estoy bien – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, y continuo – también fue mi culpa por estar corriendo, ¿no te paso nada? – menciono con un tono un poco preocupado.

**Ichigo:** - No, no me paso nada. –

Ambos se pusieron nerviosos al notar que aun seguían tomados de la mano. Rápidamente se soltaron, Orihime mirando hacia abajo ruborizada e Ichigo mirando a un costado también ruborizado, se disculparon al mismo tiempo.

Ichigo vio el paragua en el suelo, lo tomo y lo coloco sobre ella para que no se siguiera mojando. Ella lo miro.

**Ichigo:** -Me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo, un placer. – dijo sonriendo.

**Orihime: **- Un gusto, mi nombre es Inoue Orihime. – decía también sonriendo y aun ruborizada.

Después de ese extraño encuentro ambos reaccionaron al fin.

**Ichigo/Orihime:** - ¡El colegio! – gritaron preocupados.

**Ichigo:** - ¿También llegas tarde? –

**Orihime:** - Si, encima soy nueva, no debería llegar tarde en mi primer día. – dijo angustiada.

Ichigo miro su uniforme, iban al mismo colegio, le entrego su paragua y tomo la mochila de ambos.

**Ichigo:** - Vamos. Si nos apresuramos llegamos – dijo tomando su mano nuevamente y empezando a correr, ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, mantenían su vista al frente por lo que ninguno podía verse directamente. Eso fue un alivio para la chica porque estaba más colorada que un tomate.

El celular de Ichigo empezó a sonar, él contesto de mala gana porque tenia que soltar la cálida mano de Orihime, mientras seguía corriendo, era Mizuiro.

**Mizuiro:** _- Hola ¿Ichigo? –_ se escuchaba del otro lado.

**Ichigo:** - ¿Mizuiro? ¿Que sucede? – decía con vos agitada.

**Mizuiro:** _- ¿Estas corriendo, no? No te preocupes no ahí clases. –_ dijo sin emoción alguna.

**Ichigo**: - ¿Qué? - Ichigo paro, Orihime se quedo a su lado cerrando el paragua al ver que paro la lluvia. Mirando intrigada a Ichigo. - ¿Cómo que no ahí clases? – pregunto confundido.

**Mizuiro:** _- Si, yo llegue temprano para charlar con unas amigas y… -_

"Maldito mujeriego y ni siquiera se da cuenta que tiene a casi todas las chicas atrás de él" pensó Ichigo

**Mizuiro:** _-…Me entere que la profesora no puede venir por problemas con el auto o algo así. Así que estoy avisando a algunos compañeros y ellos le avisaran a otros, pero tu no tienes que avisar a nadie ya que eres el ultimo. –_ dijo como si nada

"Gracias por tenerme primero" pensó Ichigo con enojo.

**Mizuiro:** _- Ah si, parece que iba a haber un estudiante nuevo, a esa persona no le podre avi—_

**Ichigo:** - No importa – Lo interrumpió. – Me encontré con esa persona, yo le aviso – dijo mirando a Orihime, quien se la notaba curiosa por la conversación. – nos vemos Mizuiro –

**Mizuiro:** _- nos veremos mañana entonces. –_ colgó

**Ichigo:** - Tranquila Inoue, no ahí clases – Dijo mirándola guardando su teléfono, ella suspiro aliviada.

**Orihime:** - Que bueno, para mañana voy a asegurarme de poner bien el despertador – dijo decidida.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír divertido, a lo que ella le imito.

**Orihime:** - Gracias por ayudarme Kurosaki-kun. Será mejor que me valla a mi casa –

**Ichigo:** - No deberías agradecerme, después de todo fue por mi culpa. Déjame acompañarte a tu casa por lo menos, si no es mucha molestia. – dijo tratando de compensar lo que había echo.

**Orihime:** - No es necesario, no quiero molestar – pedía mientras sonreía y movía sus manos delante de ella en forma de negación.

**Ichigo:** - No es molestia, enserio— Insistió.

**Orihime:** - Esta bien – dijo aceptando al fin.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron rumbo a la casa de Orihime, ambos iban en silencio pero se sentían cómodos con solo caminar uno al lado del otro, no estaba muy lejos así que no tardaron en llegar, él la dejo en la entrada.

**Orihime:** - Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Kurosaki-kun – decía sonriendo alegre.

**Ichigo:** - De nada Inoue, nos veremos mañana. Temprano. – dijo con un tono bromista. A lo que Orihime rio suavemente. Ella se dirigió a la puerta, él no se iba a ir hasta verla entrar segura. Ella entro, giro hacia él saludando y riendo nuevamente y cerró la puerta.

Ichigo se dio vuelta hacia su casa mientras iba pensando: "Creo que… me empieza a gustar la lluvia"

Espero que les allá gustado, díganme que les pareció si quieren un segundo capi o cualquier opinión. Espero sus rew… Bye!

PD: Pienso poner mas pasión entre ellos en este fic. Ya tengo pensado el segundo capi, lo pondré según los rew… y lo que dije de Mizuiro y las chicas es verdad el no sabe que es popular entre ellas. je


End file.
